


Forlorn Hope

by Ribby



Series: Hope, Lost and Found [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a little time, Hope was restored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorn Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching _The Fellowship of the Ring_ yesterday, and it occurred to me to wonder, during the conversation with Galadriel and Celeborn in Lorien, if they were both lightly punning on Aragorn's name, given the amount of eye contact... and then I decided, well heck, even if *they're* not, I can. *grin*

"Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Lord Celeborn spoke true--Hope was indeed lost. Aragorn had never meant to lead, never wanted that responsibility. But now it was thrust upon him--and he had no choice.

His eyes downcast, his spirit likewise, he heard a choked sob from Boromir behind him. The others had grieved openly for Gandalf--why could he not as well?

Galadriel's light, ethereal voice cut through his grief. "Do not be sorrowful--Hope remains, while the company is true." And as Aragorn raised his eyes, she smiled at him. And for a little time, Hope was restored.


End file.
